Blue Skies Grey
by White Mage Koorii
Summary: On Hold And when it was day, the skies were grey when they should be blue. And when it was night, there were no stars. JamesLily RemusSirius. Slight slash.
1. On Our Way Again

**Disclaimer- Oh yes, I'm J.K. Rowling except I've decided to anonomysly write fics! Cause I make tons of money already! Haha... Wouldn't that be fun if it were true.**

Lily Evans swept down the semi crowded hallway of the scarlet Hogwart's Express. Upon the chest of her black Hogwart's robes was pinned a gleaming silver badge proclaiming HG, HeadGirl. Silver accented with Gryffindor crimson flashed. Her fiery locks swaying as she stalked along. Her emerald eyes glinting dangerously. She was almost late to meet the HeadBoy and the Prefects. Lily _did not _like to be late. First years scuttled out of the Seventh year girls way, as did most other years. The older students flattening to the walls, they knew her temper. She was famous for it, that and her rows with James Potter. As always Lily had doned her School uniform at the soonest posible moment. Her friends had scoffed at her for this, they always did. She didn't care. Lily liked to be punctual.

Stopping outside the designated compartment Lily listened. She heard no voices. She must have made plenty of time then, that was good. Reaching out she allowed her slender fingers to grip the door. Pulling it open. The clunk as it settled into place. But, Lily wasn't paying attention to that. No, the fiery red-head's eyes were locked on the figure sitting and staring out the window. Touseled black hair and a lean body lounged there. Head slightly turned to gaze out the window at the scenery that was flickering by. Slowly said head turned as the door clunked open. The boy stared at her with world wear hazel eyes. _Whoa...World weary_? came the questioning shriek in Lily's mind. Since when did Potter have enough emotion to be world weary? Sure he calmed down an octave, maybe two, at the end of last year. In fact Lily had JUST barely been able to stand him for five seconds. That was an improvement, perhaps, maybe, not quite, but it'd do if it made him less of a berk. Less than a millisecond was that look in his eyes before it was gone replaced by the usual gleaming eyes full of mischief and the like. Lily scowled. Maybe she hadn't seen what she thought. Shaking it off she stood in the doorway. Her hands rising up to rest her knuckles on her hips. Her legs slightly akimbo, "What _are you_ doing here?" she managed out. Though her voice was a bit more squeaky with shock then it should have been. She hoped he hadn't noticed. Show him an inch and the bloody boy took a yard.

James let a small smirk creep across his lips, upturning a single corner. It became obvious in that moment that he HAD heard that little squeak in Lily's voice. It was also apparent that he found it amusing. Though his true amusement was in the Prefects peeking over and around Lily's puffed up personna at the compartment. James cleared his throat softly, "Lily, the prefects want in." was all he said.

Lily whirled around and gasped slightly a hand flying to her mouth, "Oh dear, I'm sorry. Come in, please." she stepped aside letting the Prefects flow into the small space before seating herself across the room from Potter.

Remus, who was still a prefect, shook his head, smiling, and sat down next to James. Looking over at his friend when Lily was busy talking about their duties, which she did with gusto. Remus knew from the years before and James already knew from, well prowling the halls. He had memorized the whole affair. It helped keep the Marauders out of trouble, obviously! In anycase the two spoke quietly under their breath, pretending to listen, "So, I see Miss Lily wasn't to pleased to see you, Prongsie."

James sighed his hand going up and pressing the palm and heel to his forehead, pushing his bangs up and back, giving him a decidedly reverse Sirius Black look. His glasses sliding down the bridge of his nose to settle dangerously on the tip, "Understatement of the year, Moony..." he sighed out.

Remus Lupin patted his mate's shoulder comfortingly, "It'll turn out James, just look at Siri--Er bad example. Never mind." Remus leapt up as the other Prefects began to clear out. "See you at the school, mate!" he called back to James as he made his exit. James scowled a burn mark into the back of the tall, thin boys sandy blonde-brown hair.

Lily remained, as she was supposed to. Glaring very icily at a point someway above the seats oposite her. Had it been possible her mere stare would have left frost clinging to the wall. James vaguely wondered if the room temperture really had dropped and Lily was actually part Dementor. Potter sighed and turned his head. Looking out the window. His eyes going slightly unfocused, he could see his reflection and that of Lily's in a ghostly palor on the glass. His breath fogging it as misty tendrils twirled around outside. Lifting his right hand he used his middle finger to push his glasses back up his nose. Silence continuing to encompase the two Head Students for another few minutes, before Lily apparently couldn't stand it any longer. Lily cleared her throat, "Potter." she stated simply.

"Lily." came James reply. Lily flinched. She just couldn't get used to him saying her first name. He'd started near the end of last year. James turned and looked at her with his level hazel eyes. If Lily had, had less self-control she'd have been squirming by now, under that undivided attention sort of look he was giving her.

After a few long seconds of a staring contest, green eyes borring into hazel and vise versa, Lily spoke again, "Why are you here?" she asked boldly. Putting very heavy emphasis on the 'why' in the question.

Potter heaved a sigh. One of Lily's wonderful or curseable traits, her hard headed determination. Right up there with her scorching temper. He thought about it for a moment. He'd give her the truth he decided. He'd promised himself to stop being a cocky, self-centered arse last year. He had to keep at it. Looking at her he sighed, unconciously running a hand through his hair, forcing it to further defy gravity, "I don't really know myself."

Lily narrowed her emerald eyes at him. Watching him, observing, calculating his truthfulness. After a moment she threw her hands up and let out a long, loud sigh, "Thats it then? Dumbledore's gone mad, yeah?" she said.

James felt a little smile quirk his lips. He stood up slowly. Unfolding his lean height from the seat he had been lounging in, "Well." he said, stretching out fully. "Nows as good a time to start our Head duties as ever."

With that James Potter sauntered out of the compartment, to patrol the hall of the scarlet train, leaving a thoroughly confused Lily Evans behind.

Chapter One- _Fin_

**Authors Note: Well... Thats the end of chapter one. Its short I know Review and maybe it'll help my inspiration come faster. Flames will be giggled at and have smores roasted upon them **

** Stripes A.k.a Wolicorn A.k.a Rie**


	2. Back In Black

**Disclaimer- See chapter one, nothing witty to say at the moment. I don't own it!**

The platform at Hogsmeade station was full of the hustle and bustle as students pushed passed one another into the misty evening. Threads of heavy, cold fog wove through the air leaving everyone with a creeping feeling. James and Lily both remained on the train til the last. Shepherding the slower first years off. The two ran a final check of the compartments, ascertaining that they were all empty. Meeting at the centre of the long central hall. James let out a breath, hand unconciously running through the hair at the back of his head. Lily couldn't help giving her eyes a bit of a roll. Though she found it annoyed her less when the motion was unthinkingly done than when he did it to get attention, as he had in the past.

James blinked down at her, "All clear down that way." he informed her. Motioning with one hand toward the direction he had come from.

Lily rested her hands on her hips, "Same here. Guess we can go then, and herd the mob off the platform." she let out a sigh. Herding, bah.

James grinned mischeviously at her, "Perhaps we should hire a dog? Their good for herding I hear."

Lily chuckled at him smacking him lightly on the upper arm, "No, thats what we are. The dogs." this left both Heads in a fit of laughter as the stepped out of the train onto the foggy platform. James stuffed his hands into the pockets of his black uniform trousers. Lily casting a wave toward the witches and wizards that were levitating the school trunks into a large carriage to be taken to the school. Students flowed toward the 'horse-less' carriages. Second years timidly following the older students or being guided by a kind prefect.

The first years had amassed around the gigantic figure of the Gamekeeper toward one end. James lifted a hand to wave at the man, getting on in return and a beaming smile from him, one Potter returned whole heartedly. Without a word the two Head Students parted and started helping the younger students where it was needed. Sending nervous first years toward Hagrid with a few words of encouragement or helping with other things. From lost pets and items to kids being lost themselves. By the time they got away most of the carriages where full and drifting away.

Lupin leaned out the door of one of the last and waved at the two, "Prongs! Lily! C'mon!" the thin boy called. Waving a hand toward them. His sandy hair fluttered in a breeze that tried timidly to start up among all the mist. It was quailed swiftly. Leaving the unnervingly chilled air to be the same. Stiffling and cold all at once. Evans and Potter trotted to the carriage Lupin was hanging from. Stepping into the relative coziness. There was one other person in there. A short, slightly chubby boy with a swatch of dirty-blonde hair adorning his head over a pointed face.

The boy in the corner looked up, his round watery eyes observing the two, "Hullo, Prongs." Pettigrew intoned.

James smirked slightly as he collapsed into the moth eaten leather that served as a seat. The cushion sagging slowly with a wheeze, "Hullo Peter."

Remus dropped his lanky body back down beside Peter. Lily sitting down as well, her side resting against the wall of the carriage beside her, "Have fun herding ikkle firsties, James?" Lupin asked as the carriage rattled into motion. His eyes narrowing down in a slight leer at his mate.

Potter ignored the remark and let his head loll to the side. A solid _thunk_ echoing dully from where his skull connected. He didn't even flinch. His eyes closed, he looked for all the world as if he had fallen asleep then and there. Though, after a moment, his hazel eyes fluttered open, "Wheres Padfoot?" he inquired.

Lupin gave his thin shoulders a shrug, "Don't know. Haven't seen the git since we got off the train, yeah?" he informed, his amber eyes looking toward Pettigrew.

Pettigrew nodded an affirmative, "He said he was going to look for you, James." he said. "His stomach probably got the better of him and he jumped into a carriage up toward the front."

Potter chuckled, "Yeah, I wouldn't be surprised. He better save us some seats at the table though..." he commented dryly. Silence resumed. Filling the small space. Each settling into a morose state of half dozing. Lids drooping, listening to the muffled clunk and clatter of wheels over ruts in the road. The soft clank as the gates of Hogwarts closed behind them, as they were the last carriage. With a slight roll forward and a jerk the carriage came to a hault. Nearly spilling the dozy occupants into a heap on the floor. Only quick reflexes saved all but one, Pettigrew _was_ spilled onto the floor. James laughed at his smaller friend, offering a hand and dragging him up, "Alright Wormtail?" he asked, a lopsided grin spreading across his face.

Peter nodded giving a soft chuckle of his own, "Happens every year." This caused both Potter and Lupin to burst into laughter. Both slapping the smaller boy heartily on the back. Lily shook her head, standing she stepped out. Waving slightly to the three Marauders present. James smiled watching her go. The day had been pleasant. He waved at her until, and after, she had disappeared from view. It took a swat upside the head from Remus to bring him back to earth. Laughing madly Lupin and Pettigrew tore off into the crowd, an irate Potter in hot pursuit shouting curses at them, his wand forgotten in his pocket.

The three arrived in the entrance hall, laughing and slightly out of breath. Skidding to a hault before they rammed into the back of a huddle of second and third year students fighting to get into Great Hall. There was about three seconds of silence, when all that could be heard was the sound of the students before them talking to one another. After that, it was like an explosion. A voice burst through the air followed by the sound of running feet, "PRONGSSSSS! MOOOONYYYY! WORMTAAAAILLL!" Sirius Black had arrived and as usual he had done it with a bang. Hogwarts robes flapping around his lean, willowy body Black flung himself at his fellow Marauders with something akin to a war-cry. Other students leapt out of the way in surprise, most of them the younger series, the older students were used to such antics.

Potter was the one to go down under the assualt. His rear and back smacking into the hard marble and surprising a yelp of pain from his lips. Sirius sitting on his chest. Grinning down at him. His long black hair draped around his high-boned cheeks and a visage built along those lines. His stormy eyes danced as he grinned. Bangs falling perfectly, just shadowing his eyes enough to give him an air of mystique, one that suited him well. "Get off, Padfoot!" James whined. Flat on his back. "Off, or I swear.. I'll hex you." James threatened.

Sirius' eyes widened and teared up fakely, "B-but... I haven't seen you for-forever! Prongs..."

"Bullocks." scowled Potter, "You saw me just this morning when you were inhaling our breakfast!"

"It was rather good though." was Black's reply. Ignoring his best mate's threat and glare. Potter whipped his wand out faster then one could say 'Sirius' and directed it at the side of Sirius' lean body. A moment passed, then with a pop Black's robes disappeared. Replaced by a scarlet dancing girls dress, split to the hip on oneside. Black fishnet and knee high boots adorning the tall boys legs. Sirius brought up a leg slighty and crossed his arms defensively over his chest, "YOU FIEND!" he cried in an imitation high-pitched voice.

Potter sat up, his eyes admiring his handy work. After a moment he started laughing and was joined by his fellows. The whole of the Marauders practically bawling with laughter in the middle of the Entrance Hall. Black grinned, strutting toward the Great Hall, his hips swaying outlandishly, "I feel pretty! Oh so Pretty!" he sung. Though he paused as he reached the doors. The first years were lined up before the staff table, McGonagall was just placing the hat and stool down when he stepped in. Black's voice rose in a loud rendition of Abba's Dancing Queen.(How he knew the lyrics we may never know) Sirius began to dance his way toward the Gryffindor table. The rest of the Marauders following slowly, each barely able to walk for laughter.

Emmeline Vance, a friend of Lily's leaned toward aforementioned girl, "You know, any boy that can be _that_ feminine can't be all that straight." she said softly. Lily stiffled a giggle. A hand pressing over her mouth. Their other friends 'round them chortled their appreciation to the comment.

McGongall stalked down the rows between the house tables toward the still dancing and singing Black, "Mr. Black!" she called. Her lips going thin though a hint of amusement shown behind her hawk-like eyes. "What do you think you are doing? Stop this at once!" she admonished. Flicking her wand she returned Sirius to his school uniform.

Sirius performed an elegant bow, "As you wish Minerva." he drawled. With that he sauntered to the table and plopped himself squarely down beside Potter.

McGonagall sniffed slightly at his impertenance, getting an impish grin in return, before sweeping back up to begin sorting the new First Years.

The Marauder's payed no heed to the sorting. Each looking around the great hall, bored looks placed across their faces. It wasn't until Dumbledore stood that they roused themselves from their stupor. Looking toward the Headmaster along with the rest of the school. After a moment he spoke, "I will not bother you all with words now. For each and everyone of you is probably properly hungry. All I have to say to you all is this. Eat up." he waved his hands out, sweeping them across the hall. As he sat the golden plates filled with all manner of food.

People settled to their meals, and slight chatter with their friends. Talking between mouthfuls of the summer and other such frivolous things. Black was again 'inhaling' what was set before him. Potter fighting to get food before the other did. Remus took his time. Pettigrew eating as fast as the other two. Lupin shook his head, "I can't see how you three don't explode from all you put away."

"Ish hash fas' mamoblimbs." replied Black. Lupin cast him an odd look, his head tilting very slightly to the left, his sandy hair, softly flcked with very premature grey falling across his face. Sirius grinned broadly, doing his best not to show off his mouthfull.

"If you say so, Padfoot." Lupin sighed, again giving a soft shake of his head.

Before long everyone was satisfied, even Sirius, and the food disappeared for the final time. Dumebldore once more stood, "Well, another year is here." he began. Smiling benignly upon them all, his blue eyes sparkling in the placid flicker of the floating candles. "Welcome back to our older students and a warm welcome to the new comers. I hope you will find Hogwarts to your liking. As usual Mr. Filtch, the caretaker, would like me to remind you that some items are not to be found within the premises. A full lsit can be found in his office. Also, I remind you that the Forbidden forest is indeed forbidden. You would all do well to remember this." the Headmaster eyed the Marauders over his half-moon spectacles. The boys lifting their hands to wave at the student body, earning chuckles. Dumbledore's lips twitched slightly as he held back a smile. "With that I release you to the warmth of your beds. First years the prefects will guide you to your common rooms. Our Head Boy or Head Girl," at this he waved a hand toward James and Lily, inclining his head toward each, "will help you as well should you need it. Now then, off with you." he made a slight shooing motion at the amassed students. The and shuffle of movement immediate. The whole of the school off to a well deserved rest before the classes began on the morrow.

Chapter Two- _Fin_

**Authors Note: Ok this one was MUCH longer than the last. Hope you all enjoyed it. Review if you'd be so kind. Again... Flames will be giggled at and be used to make more smores.**


	3. Monday Syndrome

**Disclaimer- You know by now that I am, in fact, not J.K. Rowling. Unless you skipped the other two chapters.. SHAME ON YOU. I don't own it though...**

Watery and timid sunlight poured through the window of the Seventh year Gryffindor boy's dormitory. Reflecting in a slightly brilliant manner off the lenses of a pair of glasses set aside on a bedside table. A general mess was strewn across much of the floor already. First day back and it already looked as though they had never left. The only neat space was aroundthe bed of one Remus Lupin. Everything there was kept nice and neat.

Potter stirred with a groan. His right arm flopping around in an attempt to grab the bed hanging and pull it closed over the slight gap that seemed to have appeared and, how dare it, was now letting light through. Though the light was, admittedly, weak due to the dense fog that had the whole of the country in an icey grip. After a few futile moments James gave up and stuffed his messy head under his pillow. Giving a content sigh as darkness reigned again. Listening to the muffled sounds of someone snorring elsewhere in the room. Despite his retreat into the dim world of his pillow sleep remained gone. Instead he resigned himself it a bit of brooding over the day prior.

Lily's attitude had surprised him someone, though he had refrained from showing it. He had known Lily couldn't have hated him. It went against her nature to hate someone for something as frivolous as their idiotic attitude. In fact, he knew now, that the past years has been entirely his fault. Had he been less of a moron Lily would never have been so horrid to him. The train ride to Hogwarts had proved that. She had been perfectly nice. Sure, they had argued a bit, but it hadn't come down to them at each others throats. Or rather, he ammended, Lily trying to murder his arse. Potter allowed himself a smirk. Yes, things would be good this year if the day before had proved anything. In truth, really never had been mean. Just annoyed to the point of explosion. Yes, she was quick tempered, but it had always been his fault she had turned nasty. With that in mind, and the sound of someone moving about James pulled his head from beneath his pillow and pushed himself up.

Pulling back the hangings Potter was greeted by the sight of Lupin moving around the room. Unceremoniously kicking the other boys posessions out of his way, "Mornin' Moony." yawned Potter.

"Mornin' Prongs." replied Lupin.

Potter sat there on the edge of his bed. His head tilted to one-side resting against the bedpost. Watching the room. Lupin continued wandering around, lost in that early morning haze, finally stopping at Black's bed. Potter heaved himself up and walked over to stand next to Lupin. Both heads swayed and tilted to the left in simultaeneous action. The gruff snoring had stopped at last leaving the room filled with ringing silence. Pettigrew had awoken while Lupin and Potter pondered the complex problem of awaking Black.

A few moments later the sound of a tap squeaking followed by the rush of water and the clamour it made filling a metalic bucket. Sure, they could have conjured water, but this early they doubted they could get their spells straight. So, Pettigrew heaved a bucket full of cold water over to them and joined them in their row, heads inclined to the left, beside the bed of one Sirius Black. Pettigrew passed the bucket to Potter who in turn passed it to Lupin. Without a moments hesitation the young werewolf upturned the bucket on the mass of lengthy black hair that surrounded the chiseled visage upon the pillow. With a yowl like a singed cat Black sprung up. Dancing around upon the saturated matress in rage. His head connecting with the odd _thunk_ against the canopy boards.

With a growl of anger Sirius flung himself off the bed toward Remus, intent on throttling the assailent. Remus, however, was to fast and scampered out of the way. Tearing off around the dorm. Sirius in hot pursuit. Pettigrew was wheezing and cackling, leaning against Potter who was in equal hysterics. Lupin leapt over Potter's bed and hit the ground with a muffled _thump_, whilst Black tripped over something left lying on the floor, did a rather awkward flip and landed with a nice _whumph_ on aforementioned bed.

Holding his side Potter straightened. Taking a breath to control himself he said, "I give you a solid eight for that one, Padfoot, mate." afterwards he broke down into whoops of laughter again. Peter continued to cackle and the two were soon joined by their fellows in their laughter.

It took a good solid ten minutes or so for the Marauders to get themselves under control once more. Afterward another good ten were spent in searching for uniforms suitable to wear. Which basically meant they dug through the litter all over their room until they found the least rumpled uniform set they could. Lupin being the exception who merely reached into his trunk and withdrew a pair of trousers, a shirt, a robe, a tie and some socks then stood about waiting for the others to finish their endeavors.

Once robes and the like were found the four clattered down the spiraling staircase into the common room. Knowing full well they were running a tad behind for breakfast. It was nothing new to be sure. Each traded glances with the others. Then, without warning the four bolted. Scrambling and fighting each other to be the first out of the portrait hole. A practiced motion from a sixth year girl saved a small, first year boy from being trampled. Pettigrew popped from the mass and landed on the floor off the hall. Skidding a foot or two on his bottom before leaping up and dashing off. The other Marauders growled in unison and somehow managed to free themselves from their tangle of robes and school bags. Stumbling for a moment before tearing after the other boy. Students pressed themselves into the stone to avoid being run over.

Pettigrew was almost to the hall when he was hit in the back by four blurrs of black. So in the haste the four knocked their own legs from under each other and went sliding across the floor, which Filtch had meticulously polished to perfection, and right passed the open doors to the great hall. The sliding mass was followed by a simultaeneous turn of heads within the hall. The student body watching the progression as one.

The Marauders scrambled to their feet, adjusted their robes and walked into the hall as though nothing had happened. Walking past the other tables to take their seats at the Gryffindor one. For a moment all was quiet, then as though nothing had occured the usual chatter started up again.

Emmeline Vance rolled her eyes, "Its amazing that stuff like that actually got attention once." she said matter-of-factly.

Hestia Jones grinned at her, "That was before everyone was used to the Marauders."

Alice Swanson nodded her agreement. Lily shook her head slightly, "If its possible to get used to the Marauders." she informed them. The other girls looked around at her and lifted a brow in unison. "Well its true!" protested the red-head. "Every time you think you get them pinned... they go off and do something else."

A collective sigh was heaved from the group as they admitted defeat to Lily's truth. They knew Lily was refering to the previous day and James' Potters actions. She had told them all about it when they had reached their dorm the night before. The girl was dumbfounded. Not that she minded the change, it was a lot better. The group had discussed it for a good while, til their heads were drooping and they were all nearly asleep where they sat, before crawling off and into their beds.

Breakfast passed rather normally. Easing into classes. The first of which the Gryffindors had to attend was History of Magic. The room was chilly but not overly bad. Binns was hovering in the front of the class droning on about something that sounded vaguely like Goblins but James could have sworn that it was about Muffins, but that could just have been that his short term memory seemed to have shut down and he was pondering what all he had, had for breakfast. Sirius was sitting to his right, his cheek stuck to the page of his History of Magic text book from drool. His soft snores floating around a room veritably filled with them. Remus was to Sirius' right, two chairs from James and on the end of the row. His head was turned to one side, chin proped on his palm, eyes unfocused as he gazed out the window nearby. Peter sat directly in front of Remus. His forehead resting on the desk, he seemed to be struggling with something, his tongue poking out between his teeth and lips. Judging by the plastic like crackling he probably had a packet of sweets over there. Potter swung his head back around to gaze at the loose auburn curls that drifted about the shoulders of a certain girl. Lily, to, wasn't paying much attention. She had taken it upon herself to study the course on her own. It was much easier than fighting Binn's effects. She was currently staring right at the ghost professor. Though her emerald eyes her unfocused and anyone who was paying half-attention could tell she was off in her own thoughts. Then again Binns never really paid attention.

James pulled a scrap of parchment toward him with the tips of the fingers on his right hand. His left reaching lethargicly to pluck his quill from the ink well on his desk. Looking at the scrap for a moment as he dredged up his question again. Scrawling in faintly looping writing '_Hey, Lily, when are we s'posed to meet to figure out the dates for the stuff and the schedule for the other stuff? -James_' Potter observed his note, knowing it wasn't that specific. Then again he was sure Lily would know what he meant and also know it was nearly impossible to form coehesive thoughts let alone write them in this particular class. He folded it up and flicked it over the head of the girl sitting in front of him, and over Lily's own, to have it land quite on target on the corner of Lily's desk.

Lily jerked out of her stupor as the folded peice of paper landed on her desk. She plucked it up and unfolded it. Blinking at the writing. It took her about three times reading it to comprehend. Both due to the cryptic manner of it and her minds own grogginess. Snatching up her quill she jotted a quick note in her neat, swift hand '_We could meet later today in the library if you want -Lily_' She crumpled the note up and tossed it backwards over her shoulder. James reached out to catch the note at the same time Remus noticed the activity(Binns remained clueless) and bunged a note of his own at Potter. Lupin's note smacked Potter in the head. Blinking owlishly James retrived the offending note.

Unfolding Lily's first he read it, scribbled a reply in the affirmative for after dinner. Tossing it to her he saw her nod up ahead of him then turned his attention toward Remus'. He read it a few times over, making sure he understood, though the effects of Binns were beginning to wear off a bit by now '_Wotchu passin' notes about -Moony_'

James put for his reply, that they were discussing meeting to discuss further meetings and Prefect patrols and the like. Potter tossed the note so that it bounced against the back of Black's head and into Lupin's waiting hands. Black gave a snort for the interuption of his peace but didn't twitch otherwise. The sound causing Pettigrew, Lupin, and Potter to titter madly. Lily herself broke into a soft fit of the giggles badly covered by a few coughs. Others peered around from their seats to view the sorce of the noise.

Binns droning came to a close as the class ticked to an end his musty voice waving out over them like the smell of old mothballs, "Well, if you collect your things.. class is about over." without a further word he turned and floated back out through the wall that was behind him.

James leaned over and dug a finger into Sirius' ribs, "Oi, Padfoot, wake up!"

Black waved a hand, "I don' wanna." he grumbled.

Remus stood up and prodded at the back of his head, "C'mon its time to go!"

Sirius lifted his head and peered blearily up at his mates, whom were surrounding him now, the page of his textbook peeling away from his cheek. "Go where?" he inquired rubbing at his eyes.

"Well this class is over and we have a free period... so.. somewhere." said Potter.

"Somewhere thats not here." input Pettigrew.

"Any ideas?" asked Lupin.

Black stood up and stuffed his things into his bag, "How 'bout the lake?"

Potter cast him a look like he was nutters, "In this fog? S'we can drown?"

"Of course." was Black's reply.

The other three shook their heads at him and moved toward the door. Sirius bounding after them. The lot making their way to one of the nearby courtyards. Least it was outside but not in a dangerous way.

Pettigrew plunked himself on a bench beneath an overhang. The others ranging around him. Black draping himself gracefully on what remained of the bench whilst his legs stretched out far enough to cause Peter to scootch over. Black continued to stretch his long legs out until the smaller boy fell off the end with a thick _plunk_ which caused Sirius to give a yelp of laughter. Quickly sprawling fully on his claimed bench. Peter grumbled but readjusted to lean his back against the end of it that he had fallen off. Lupin dropped down sitting cross legged in-front of said bench somewhere before Black's midsection. Potter placed his back against the wall behind the bench and Black upon it. Arms crossing over his chest.

After a few long moments of silence Lupin finally spoke up, "S'wots next?" he queried.

Potter scratched the back of his head, "Dunno." was his reply to the question.

Pettigrew shrugged his shoulders, "Dunno." he echoed.

Black nodded his head solemnly, "Nor I."

Lupin rubbed a hand against his nose. Looking around thoughtfully. Squinting remorsefully at the fog that encompassed them and kept them from seeing across the court yard. The Marauders contemplations were interrupted by the sound of shifting footsteps. Four heads lifted and four sets of eyes were directed toward a lank figure that had just come slouching from the swirling tendrils.

Thin body, palid tone, soiled looking black hair. Only one person in Hogwarts posessed that demeanor. Black stiffened on the bench and sat bolt upright. His lips curling into a slightly feral sneer. Lupin's nostrils flared a tad as though he had caught wind of an interesting scent. Pettigrew looked toward the two who had locked their eyes on him. Remus himself usually didn't participate, for fear of loosing his badge, but that didn't mean he liked the boy any better. Potter, to, had stiffened up. Though his eyes weren't focused on Snape. Instead he grabbed his book bag and swept off. Leaving the others to it. He didn't rightly want to yell at his best mates but he also didn't want to let Lily down. He knew, if he took the liberty to toture Snape again Lily would definantly be annoyed beyond belief. She always had defend the slimeball, no matter how foul he was to her.

Sirius glanced over his shoulder as James disappeared and shrugged. He wasn't going to let it get to him and destroy a bit of sport. Standing up the lean boy moved forward calling out in a cajoling tone, "Snivelly, Snivelly, Snivelly..." Snape whipped around, but as usual Black was to fast for him. Always prepared for the slimey-haired boy to pull some sort of act like that one. A flick of the wand and, as Sirius barked out, "_Expelliarmus!_" Snape went flying backwards. His wand flipping through the air and landing on the ground, skittering against the stone a few feet to stop at Lupin's feet.

Remus' appearing to be busy with a book surreptiously shifted a foot forward to pin the wanted to the ground beneath it. Snape leapt up looking positively livid. His black eyes burning into the stormy ones of Sirius. Snape's upper lip curled up in a sort of snarl, "Your such a bastard, Black." he spat poisonously.

Black grinned wolfishly at him, "Don't make that face Snivels, it'll stick like that. Then again... it might be an improvement." he drawled. Snape growled out a string of curse words. Black took on an offended air, "Such words!" Snape lunged at him, Sirius side-stepping the charge and sticking out a long leg. Snape tripped over it landing on the ground, his chin cracking painfully against the stone of the courtyard. "You really should... Cool off." came Sirius' voice. Directing his wand at Snape's head he snapped out another spell, "_Aquamenti!_" the stream of water poured onto Snape's head drenching his matted tresses and his Robes.

"BLACK!" a strict voice roared from nearby. "What do you think you're doing!" McGonagall came swooping toward the boys. Remus looked up from his book now.

Black grinned up at the strict witch, "Helping Severus here wash his hair, Minerva." he said innocently.

"I'm sure" came the tart reply. "Detention, tonight Black, _and_ twenty points from Gryffindor. Come to my office at eight o'clock." looking to Snape who was up by now and whiping a bit of blood from his chin she inquired, "Wheres your wand boy?" Snape glared and gave his shoulders a shrug. With a wave of her wand McGonagall accio'd the wand and returned it to its owner. Placing a hand on his shoulder she guided him off, "To the hospital wing with you." she informed him.

The rest of the day passed in a slow moving haze. Dragging on forever. James kept getting nasty looks shot at him by Lily, which confused him to no end. Though he figured he'd found out when they met in the Library that night. All in all it was very much like the whole of Hogwarts was infected by Monday Syndrome. That sickness that comes with Monday mornings. Making everyone crabby, rude, blunt, and above all else tired.

Dinner came and went and James set out for the library directly afterward. Making himself comfortable at a table settled back in a slight niche. Allowing himself the liberty to tip his chair up on its hind legs, propping his feet atop the table. Arms bending his hands up to lace his fingers behind his head. He let his hazel eyes fall closed and waited. Listening to the near silence of the library. The only sounds being those of the occasion whisper or turn of a page.

Potter was nearly asleep, Lily noticed. Smirking slightly as she watched him lounging at the table. She walked up quietly, her books(she'd brought them for studying after their little meeting) clutched to her chest. Once beside the table she dropped the heavy volumes down on the wooden table. The noise startling the dozing boy, causing him to jump and overturn his chair. James landed on the floor with a clatter and groan. Sitting up he rubbed the back of his head and sent a reproachful look Lily's, "You could have just prodded me or something." he grouched.

Getting back to his feet his dusted off the bum of his robes and righted the chair, the librarian was staring hawkishly over toward them at the moment though she turned and flounced off into the shelves like a denied shark with a hiss. Potter dropped back into the chair and rested his arms, crossed over one another, on the table before him. Lily pulled a chair out herself and sat down looking down at her books as she shifted papers for a patrol schedule she'd made up for him to look at, "I heard Snape was in the Hospital wing." she said off-handedly. Not even looking up.

Potter eyed her slightly, so thats what it was then? He shrugged his shoulders, "So did I." he replied to her.

She found the paper and handed it to him before sitting back and giving him a hard stare with her gem-like eyes, "I also heard the Marauders put him there." her voice had taken on a familiar angry snap.

Potter leaned back in his chair his eyes going over the list she had made up. He hadn't it back to her with a nod, "That looks good." he told her. After a moment he continued, "You mean, a, as in one, Marauder put him in there."

She folded the paper up and tucked it back in her book where she would find it later, "Really? Usually when one Marauders at it they all are." she seethed. She went on not giving him a change to respond. "Look, Potter, I know you don't like the boy. But you have responsibilites as head boy. You can _not_ go around hexing people and bullying them. You nee-" her lecture, however, was cut off by the scraping of a chair.

James stood up, "I'll have you know I didn't do a thing. Thank you very much."

A frown flickered across Lily's face, "Off to detention?" she prodded. "Well, if you didn't do anything you really don't seem very concerned."

Potter paused and pressed his palms down flat against the table top. Leaning forward until his face was a few inches from Lily's, staring her in the eyes, "Just because I made a promise to myself not to be a bullying prat doesn't mean I care about the greasy git, Lily. Sirius is the one you should be venting on." a shadow of annoyance flickered through the normally calm hazel depths as he straightened. "I'll see you later." he said calmly. Turning he stuffed his hands in his trouser pockets and sauntered off out of the library. Lily frowning after him. The boy was really starting to confuse her.

James dropped down onto his bed. The dormitory was empty. He had passed Remus in the common room, emersed as ever in a book. Peter was, well he didn't know. Given the guess Potter would place him in the kitchens. Sirius was, of course, in detention. Rolling onto his side James reached out and grabbed a small mirror off the bedside table. Flopping back on his back he held it above his head. After a moment of looking at it he spoke a couple words, "Sirius Black." he demanded. After a moment the mirrors surface fogged over then cleared to reveal Sirius peering down out of it, or rather, into another similar mirror.

Black grinned toothily, "Hey there mate. How was the meeting with the lovely Lily?"

Potter frowned slightly, "It could ahve been better. She blamed me for what you did."

Sirius shook his head, "Old habits die hard, mate. You know that."

James nodded and tilted his head slightly, "Whats McGonagall got you doing?"

Another toothy grin graced Black's features, "Just lines. The school hasn't been student inhabited long enough for me to have to clean anything it seems." This caused James to laugh. "Uh oh, Ol' thin lips herselfs on her way back. Talk to you later Prongs."

"See ya Padfoot." the connection terminated and James put the mirror back on the bedside table. "Well," he told the canopy of his bed. "One days gone, another ton and a half to go." with that Potter rolled onto his side and dozed off. Until the time when Sirius Black gallumphed into the dorm room about an hour or two later.

Chapter Three: _Fin_

**Authors Note: Whoo that was a bit longer wasn't it? Hehe, again reviews would be nice! If you don't leave me a review I'll get you with my wand! -brandishes stick she found in her yard earlier.- **


	4. An Unusual Turn

Lily lay upon her bed her stomach pressed into the blankets and her arms crossed before her. Her chin was propped upon them her emerald eyes watching the other girls in the room. Emmeline sat upon her pillows behind the black haired, rosey cheeked Hestia. Emmeline was placing curlers into the other girls already curly hair. Just to give them the bit extra they needed to be absolutely perfect. Emmeline spoke as she worked her eyes never once leaving the hair she twined with percision in her long delicate fingers. She cleared her throat and spoke what they all wanted to say, "Alright Lily, we're listening. Whats on your mind?"

Alice, Hestia, and the other girls in the room stopped what they were doing to listen. Giving their friend their undivided attentions. Lily sighed softly, lifting her hands she dragged her fingers through her auburn hair, brushing back the ringlet like bangs from her face. Pausing for a moment she thought over her words, speaking carefully she began, "Its Potter."

Before she could even say a syllable more her friends came in. Clamoring to be heard over one another. Alice pursed her lips and placed her hands on her hips, "What'd he do? Should I have Frank talk with him? I'm sure he would." Lily hid a smile behind one hand. That was Alice's response to everything these days. Have her boyfriend, Frank Longbottom, the other seventh year Gryffindor boy, do something about it.

Unfortunately, even if Lily had needed Frank to do something about her Potter Problem, she doubted he could have done more than grovel at the Berk's shoes like a house-elf. Due to his already rather lacking record in the matter where the Marauders were concerned. They had kicked him out of their years dorm every day since the four had become friends. Poor, Frank he never complained. Just slept on the couch and crept up to change every morning before breakfast. Though he was courageous, as every Gryffindor was, Frank was simply outnumbered. The Marauders had even had the gall to jinx their dorm sign into reading Marauders instead of the correct year. Though they had to re-perform the jinx every year due to the teachers clearing it every time when they vacated for the summer.

Outwardly, however, Lily kept her face perfect smooth. Not wanting to betray the inward hilarity that was bubbling beneath the surface in the concerns of her friends Boyfriend. Carefully Lily went about rearranging herself so as to give herself a chance to control her mirth and find the wording for the problem. Since it was, after all, not at all the usual potter complications that arrose in her everyday life. Once she was sitting near the foot of her bed, Lily neatly folded her hands into her cross-legged lap. She allowed her emerald gaze to look at her surroundings friends, "Well," she began once more. Picking her words carefully as ever, "Its not really the usual Potter Problem."

Emmeline leaned toward the left to look around Hestia at Lily. Her elegant eyebrows arching regally to show her peeked curiosity. "Really?" she chimed. Her lips partially agape in astonishment. "After all these years of the usual ranting you come to us with an unusual?" she gave a very slight and disdainful toned snort, "Somehow I doubt that'll happen. But, I should be quiet, go on Dear." she flapped a hand before returning to her previous positon to work the last few curlers into Hestia's raven hair.

Lily gave Emmeline a small smile and shook her head, "It really isn't the usual..." she said slowly. Looking down at her hands she allowed her lips to twitch into a frown. "I've never seen him like that." she informed her friends. Emmeline put the last curler into Hestia's hair before shifting up beside the other girl. All of them leaning in toward Lily. For all the world looking like girls at a sleepover sharing their silly, and sometimes dirty little secrets. "Well, he actually looked.. Well annoyed with me."

A murmur of surprised left her friends. In all their time at Hogwarts they had never known James Potter to ever have a negative emotion towards Lily Evans. This was definantely an unusal aspect which the fiery red-head had brought up. "Really!" breathed Alice a look of utter shock crossing her visage. "No... James has never... He couldn't have been..." she fumbled.

Lily shook her head, frowning at them, "But he was, that was the odd thing..." Lily let out a very confused sight. Lifting her arms she tangled her hands into her red locks and fell backwards. Thumping down onto the pillow with a bit of a bounce and a nice soft _whumph_. For awhile she simply looked upon the crimson canopy of her four poster. "Its true." she said slowly knowing her friends were still listening. Waiting for her to finish. They always did, and for a moment she felt a slight swelling of warmth within her for the loyalty of her friends. "He got mad when I thought he had beaten Snape up."

Hestia peered through the semi-darkness of the dorm. Only the light from the nearly set sun flowed in. Setting the room into a dusky glow. Even that was fading rather quickly. Emmeline, as though taking note of this, stood and walked to her bedside table. Retreiving her wand from it she gave the length of wood a flick, murmuring a simple charm that set the carved glass and bronze lamps set at intervales around the wall to glowing steadily. Carefully replacing her wand she sat down on the side of her bed listening to what Hestia was saying, "Well didn't he? We all know Potter and Snape loathe each other. Thats common knowledge. Don't tell me the berk has begun to deny what he's done wrong now all of a sudden."

Lily sat up rather suddenly causing the velvet hangings of her bed to give a slight sway in protest, "Thats just the thing!" she cried. "He not only downright denied it, but insisted he did _nothing_!" Lily leaned to the side resting her head against one of the solid posts that held up the beds canopy. Feeling the specifically carved ridges beneath her skin she scowled. "And... I walked past McGonagall's he wasn't in there with Black at detention... Maybe he was with someone else."

Alice shook her head, "I was there. When Snape was pounded, I mean. James didn't do anything. He left before Sirius attacked Snape."

Emmeline nodded her head toward Alive, "There you have it, Lily. You were wrong this time. I suspect you owe Potter an apology."

Lily sat up a bit straighter, "You know what, your right. I'll apologize to him tomorrow." nodding decisively she stood and went about taking out nightcloths and changing into them. Speaking to them all the while. "I'll just find him tomorrow, its never very hard. Spot the gaggle of drooling females and follow their line of vision. I'll go about this like a mature person and admit I was wrong."

Climbing beneath the blankets she smiled at her friends who were doing likewise. "Thank you, all. I always appreciate your help." Hestia and Alice beamed back at her whilst Emmeline flapped a hand dismisively. With a wave of her wand, Hestia extinguished the lamps and shadow and silence fell over the girls dorm.

Lily Evans soon learned that apologizing was not going to be as easy as she had invisioned it. In fact she had visioned herself striding up to James Potter. Saying something along the lines of, 'I learned what happened and I'm sorry for my supisions. I hope you understand.' then he would smile that usual smile he always flashed with her. Say something about he would always forgive her and feed her some line about going to Hogsmeade with him which she would, as perusual, shoot down, thus returning her over turned life back to its natural routine. In hindsight Lily would realize how utterly absurd and selfish this notion sounded, but when she got up and proceeded to Great Hall for breakfast it had seemed perfectly plausible.

However, from the first Lily's plan was thwarted. She had come down to the Great Hall and taken her usual seat at the Gryffindor table. Every now and then when more occupents of the school could be heard clattering in she would turn slightly to cast an askance gaze toward the doors. Looking for her target. The other Marauders drifted in slowly. Potter following them up in the end nearer toward the bell. Which almost made Lily scream with frustration. That boy just had to make things more difficult than they had to be! Well so it seemed to her.

James had enough time to grab a couple peices of toast up and scarf them down before the whole school was hurry back out of the Great Hall. Lily rose when Potter did with the intent of cornering him in the hall. Even that action was denied as he was whisked away among his fellows and disappeared at an amazingly rapid pace. Due to their schedules she had to rush to one class whilst he went to another which put a further damper on her quest to make her regret for her actions known. The whole affair was driving Lily quit up a wall. Not to mention was making her feel like one of his fanatic female stalkers. After her class she would wander through the area he was supposed to be found in or peer out into a courtyard she passed. Never once did they cross paths.

As she went into Transfiguration, a class which blessidly meant all the Gryffindors would be together, she had a thouht which gave her a fit of laughter. It seemed, when she wanted to run into him she couldn't and when she didn't want to see his face for another century and a half, he popped up everywhere. Her laughter died as she allowed her head to thunk down on the copy of their transfiguration text. The reverberations causing the table to shiver very slightly. She turned her head as Emmeline slid into the other space at her table. Hestia and Alice occupying the two chairs at the table to her left.

Leaning in toward Lily, Emmeline lifted her brows and looked at her, "Whats the matter Dear?" she asked softly. Not knowing if McGonagall was feel particularly snappish today.

Lily lifted her head and propped her chin upon her palm, "Oh, its just that nothigsn gone how I planned it today. Its quite aggrivating."

Emmeline chuckled softly but didn't comment as the Marauders had just clattered into the room and taken over the few remaining seats. Sirius and James side by side whilst Remus took an empty space behind them alongside Frank Longbottom leaving Pettigrew to occupy a chair next to a particularly nasty Seventh year girl, who leered at him dangerously. Causing Peter to shrink in his seat with quite the odd squeak.

Black reached over and prodded Potter quite roughly in the area of his ribcage, pointing at a head full of blonde hair situated primly before him. In fact if one cared to notice this specimen of feminity was one of the self-proclaimed Beautys of Hogwarts and Perfected Matches of Marauding Sorts. Potter looked at Black and lifted a brow rather slowly as though inquiring to his best mate what he was on about. Due to the fact that, despite the profuse rumors of Sirius being the sort to go about with girls (and sometimes more than one at a time) and do things the Professors would scowl over, Sirius had never had anything to do with _any_ girl that James had known of. In that cast Potter was extremely sure he'd have known. He himself had, had a few jaunts into a local broom closet but nothing excessive due to his besoted behaviour toward a particular redhead. Though he had known Sirius to go on about the looks of a few girls once or twice in the past the boy had never bothered approaching them, even though he knew very well the likelihood of one turning down his inquiry for a date, a snog, or even a shag was nearly, well nil. This had often made James ponder whether his gregarious friend was actually shy in the area concerning the females of their age, a bit below, or a tad above.

Meanwhile Sirius had been slowly curling a peice of parchment into his long fingers and crumpling it, in a manner that made it as silent a motion as possible, into a wad. After a moment he shoved it into position. Squinting his right eye very slightly as thought to take aim very carefully at the back of the long, straight blonde-haired head. Then releasing a finger forward in a swift flicking motion he sent the wad of parchment arching through the air to bounce on target against the back of the girls head. Stiffening slightly in a way that showed, to those who knew him best, that he was concealing his hilarity at the action.

The blonde's hand flew upward to the back of her head before she turned with a look of consternation upon her beatiful face. Her perfectly lined eyes lighting as she gazed upon the two boys behind her. Carefully glossed lips curling into a sweet (and rather chilling so thought Potter) smile. Her blue eyes giving them a gleaming over-look from beneath lashes curled to utmot perfection, "Oh, Siri, Jamie." she cooed. Potter had to keep himself from flinching from the absurd tone and mauling of their names. "Did one of you happen to see something strike the back of my head?" fluttering her lashes in a flirtatious manner she tipped her chair backwards allowing a view down the front of her modified uniform.

Potter allowed his lids to lower as he kept his gaze forward, shaking his head very slightly a single thought meandering through his mind tainted with a tone of dislike, _slag..._

Black leaned back casually in his chair long bangs floppy perfectly over his eyes to give him that handsome enigmatic look, "Not at all, Dear. Perhaps it was nothing?"

She nodded her framing tendrils of blonde hair bouncing in a single simultaeneous motion, "Your probably right Siri." she purred adding a long suffering sigh at the end of her words.

At about that very moment McGonagall came whirling into the room. Her robes billowing as she strode purposefully to her desk. Turning in a further flare she looked ferociously around the room. Spotting the blonde turned about in her seat and the brunette beside her who was watching the other girls interaction she snapped out, "Ms. Bloslatch if you would care to join us!" Though the words were prhased as a question it was all command.

The blonde whirled back around and smiled demurely at the witch, "Absolutely Professor." McGonagall's nostrils flared but she said nothing. Turning instead to the subject of her teaching.

As dinner came and went Lily trouped tiredly to the Common room, dumping her bookbag beside Alice, Hestia, and Emmeline. After a moment of staring drowsily at the collected papers on the table the girls had claimed she straightened up and looked 'round the common room. For a moment she seemed unable to find what she was searching for, but a moment later she found them tucked away in a corner. Stepping around her friends things she strode over to the Marauders, and gave a huff of dismay upon noting the group was missing one of their number, the one she'd been having trouble contacting all day.

Having heard her Remus looked up from a dusty tome he had been perusing for a paper he was working on. Peering at her with his honey-toned eyes over the top of the book he smiled kindly, "Can I help you, Lily?" he asked.

She slumped slightly, defeated, "Maybe..." she said.

Black turned slightly and looked quizically at Lupin then back to Lily, "Well Lovely Lillums, what do you need from us Marauding sorts?"

Lily looked upward at them and smiled slightly, "Wheres James at?" she finally managed out after awhile of fighting with herself. After their rather notorious relationship she found it unbelieveably hard to ask after the boy. Which was made worse by the way Sirius' brows shot upward at the question.

Lupin, however, remained unperturbed for which Lily was grateful. He gave her a breif smile before answering her question, "James headed off to the library. He needed a book on some more advanced spells for one of his essays. He should be back--"

Lupin never finished his sentance since Lily had given them an adbrupt thank you and hurried off out of the portrait hole. Pettigrew flicked his gaze up from his own parchment and looked after her then looked down suddenly once more, "Watch out Padfoot, mate. Ms. Nikki Bloslatch is flouncing prettily towards us." he mumbled waving his quill. Sirius took a surreptious glance and sure enough she was coming. He rolled his eyes and but on a lazy smile.

Lily strode swiftly through the halls, for she did not run in the halls that would be against the rules. Muttering oaths to herself very quietly about hard to find people. She was about half-way to the library when she passed someone, that someone she was looking for and didn't even notice it. That was, until a voice hailed her, "Lily?"

Stopping she turned and threw her hands up in exasperation at the sight of him. "Finally!" she cried. "Do you know how long I've been looking for you?" she asked severely.

A bemused look crossed over Potter's face as he peered at her, "Er... What'd I do?" he asked confusion evident in his voice as he peered at her through his specs.

Lily flapped her hand at him, "Nothing, nothing." she sighed. Stepping forward she looked straight at him. "I.. I just wanted to apologize for yesterday. I was wrong and shouldn't have jumped at you without knowing the full story..." A slight flush rose to her cheeks at having to admit it outright. She wasn't all that used to that.

James simply smiled at her, as she had expected, "Thats alright, Lily. I understand." with that he turned and began to walk back toward the common room. Lily jogging forward a few paces until she could match his lengthy strides with her shorter ones. Slightly confused by his lack of inquiry to a date with her, but surprised in a pleasant way that made her insides fizz happily. Perhaps, after all those years of enmity things would end their years at hogwarts together on a friendly and pleasant note, she for one was not against befriending the black-haired boy.

Chapter Four: _Fin_

**Authors Note: Hmm well sorry that update took so long. I had a bad case of writers block and then I was jsut lazy. You can all thank my friend Moonpaw for be a slave driver and demanding I get a move on. **

**What will happen next? Was that a little fluff at the end? Where the crap did a name like Bloslatch come from?**

**We may never know...**


	5. Tales of a Sunny Friday

Chapter Five: Tales of a Sunny Friday

At long last, and about one-hundred years from the sunday they had arrived back at Hogwarts, or so it seemed to most of the student body. Friday dawned, without a hint of fog. The fluffy clouds were scudding across a brillant blue sky. Autumnal leaves thrashed and rolled about the air. Tumbling and rolling as the breeze floated across the immaculate lawns causing the; still green, but withering grass, to sway in a singular direction like the waves upon the lake. Ah, the lake. The central feature of the magnificent castles ground. Chilling at this time of year, and yet it called whenever a student would take a moment to peep through the windows before being torn back to lessons. All minds were wayward, just as was the squid as it glided with serene uncaring just below the translucent surface of the massive water feature. One Reubeus Hagrid could be seen from afar stumping blithely along the edge of the very forbidden, Forbidden Forest.

James Potter heaved a heavy sigh and rubbed his right hand frantically through his already mussed hair. Preferably he would have been outside. Hell, he'd even have settled for a room with a view. Instead, he and the Gryffindors as well as, and always, the Slyherins were couped within the Potions Dungeon with... A very blank look came over Potter's face, and the potion he was supposed to be stirring gurgled irately frothing about. Still, Potter stood stock still. Staring into space, or rather at Sirius Black's forehead across the table from him. What was the Professors name? Toadblat, Toadface, Toggle... No it wasn't any of those. And for the life of him he couldn't remember anything. He swayed slightly and managed to croak something out, "Blurdy 'ell" with a further gurgle the infamous Potter toppled over, out cold on the dungeon floor.

Lupin, Black, and Pettigrew all leaned toward Potter each one getting a face full of the noxious fumes imanating from the foaming cauldron. Black leapt back a good foot and a half bumping up against the dungeon wall, which was covered in shelves full of glass jars. Each tinkling in soft complaint from the sudden attack upon their structure. Remus reeled backward lifting an arm and plastering it across his mouth and nose a look of shock causing his sandy brows to arch upward. Peter skittered back similar to Sirius but without nearly shattering a whole wall of floating ooze.

Slughorn who had been profusely praising a certain Gryffindor girl suddenly roused himself from his state of student brought about ecstasy when the whole of the Slytherin students began guffawing loudly. Leveling an odd look at them before he turned to look at what they saw. Spotting the commotion at the Marauder's table Slughorn waddled over his belly shacking like a cauldron full of slimey eyeballs. Toddling 'round the table slightly Slughorn spotted the prone form of Potter. Bending forward slightly he took a sniff, then retrived a handercheif from a pocket and placed it to his nose, "Oh dear, dear ,dear." he wheezed.

Lily having followed him over and placed her arm to her nose using the cloth of her school robe much as the Professor used his handkercheif, "What happened Professor?" she queried. Eyeing the Marauders that had backed away as well as their unconcious fellow.

Slughorn waved a hand toward Black and Lupin, "Come here boys, Hold your breath and get Mr. Potter out of there..."

Anxiously both Lupin and Black took great gulps of air into their lungs before slinking into the miasma and dragging James out by his arms. Once free of the smog that sputtered out their held breaths and gasped down fresh. Slughorn looked at them, bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet, "You'd best get Mr. Potter to the hospital wing, M'boys. Go on, you to mister Pettigrew, collect their bags. Thats a good lad, hurry along now."

When the door had closed behind the Marauders, Slughorn turned to the cauldron. Leaning over it with his kercheif clutched to his nose he eyed it, gave it experimentory stirr which set it to popping rather oddly. Leaning back he lifted his wand the remove the offending concoction, this however only seemed to aggrivate the mixture more. With a sound like a gunshot the cauldron belched forth a billowing cloud of smoke causing, with a shriek, the entire class to madly dash; punching, biting, kicking, dragging, clawing, and generally being roudy, toward the door. Slughorn followed as fast as his legs could carry him, gallumphing out the door. If any had cared to notice the first to leave, in a scramble of material grabbing had been the Slytherins. The Gryffindors only a snitch's wing behind.

The entire class had vacated the dungeon at this point, and were now all sitting morosely on the steps to the entrance hall. Slughorn had, after telling them all to stay put and stay quiet, gone off to seek aid from the Headmaster.

The rest of the day had swept by in a dull and uneventful sort of way. A whirl of colors and words and flying rumors._ Frankly_, though Lily. _If they embelished the story any farther James will have killed a giant, two dragons, and a horde of Dark Wizards and then and only then passed out. _

Which was very true. The story of James Potter having been knocked out in potions had spread like wild fire on a prairie. The greater part of the female population of Hogwarts had refused to hear of their Hero being thwarted by a mere Potion and thus had embelished and embued the story with greater meaning, power, and heroisms. It was giving those who knew the truth a right headache. Lily in particular was having trouble coping.

It seemed, at this point, that only the people that had been there knew the whole truth. The potion's reaction hadn't even been James' fault. It had been something that had been put into his cauldron, probably while he was collecting ingredients or something. The Gryffindors were favoring the Slytherins nastier than ever. In fact, it appeared that it was the same item which had made it revolt against Slughorns cleaning charm. Which, had essentially put all of the class in danger! To say the least the Headmaster had been _livid_.

As she thought about it all, Lily was sauntering down the fairly empty corridors. She had only past a few people going here or there, since classes were out after all. Most were outside enjoying the last of the days sun or studying in the library or their respective common rooms. She had just come around the corner to the hall in which the Portrait of the Fat Lady was hung where she found Sirius cornered, yes cornered, by Nikki Bloslatch. Of course at the time Lily hadn't thought of it as Black being cornered. She had heard all the rumors about his promescuity and really didn't doubt them.

"Oh come oooooon!" Nikki whined. "Siri.. Come on." Her face contorted into a sheer pout as she sauntered a step closer to him.

Black was already backed into the wall. He had been playing with her head a bit. However, that seemed to translate into her beleiveing he wanted her as a girlfriend. Siris fought down the need to wretch. "No. Bloody Hell no. Get away from me!" he barked.

Lily paused upon hearing Sirius' harsh command. Slightly confused at what was going on. However, as Head Girl she wasn't going to allow anything to happen while she was there! Picking up he pace she hurried down the hall in time to here Nikki cry out in indignation. "I thought you _wanted _me to be your girlfriend. Isn't that why you've been talking to me!"

Black caught sight of the on-comming Lily Evans and made a dash for it. Darting passed Nikki and hiding behind Lily, who was a good head or so shorter than he. Lily found herself wanting to laugh but the moment called for some amount of seriousness. Black, bent partially in double, a hand on either of Lily's shoulders snarled at the blonde. "No! I do not!" then whining to the red-head he was attempting, rather unsuccessfully, to conceal himself behind. "Lillums, She's _scary_ make her leave me alone!"

Now at that Lily couldn't help but giggle slightly. She found it funny that brave Siris Black, all bravado, would find a brainless twit like Nikki Bloslatch to be scarey. After she had herself under control she patted one of Sirius' hands. "Take it easy, Black." she said, hardly controlling her hilarity at his positon. Turning her emerald eyes on the problem she placed her hands on her hips and eyed Nikki. With a sharp tone she confronted the girl, "You heard him Nikki. He's not interested. Go shake your over-sized cleavage else where!"

The blonde went read in the face, Lily would have likened the color to her own hair if she'd been worried about that. Just then a bit of terror set in. She had the oddest feeling the girl was going to attack her. One hand strayed toward her wand slowly. Nikki grabbed out her wand and began to bear down on then eyes a-fire. However, the silently watching Sirius stepped in on the matter in one swift, graceful motion. Stepping right around Lily and standing in front of her, wand drawn. Nikki stopped, blinking.

Black's grey eyes narrowed sharply, borring into the the girl's blue eyes. When he spoke, his lips barely moved. "I suggest you don't. I can only imagine he would be exceptionally angry to hear that you had, even if you barely singed a hair on her head. Besides, Bloslatch, I am not and never will be interested as you in such a way." he narrowed his eyes further, leaving them barely open but for slits. "Get lost!"

The blonde squeaked, turned and scampered. Disappearing down the stairs toward the Entrance Hall. Lily let out a bit of a breath. "Thanks, Black." she said softly, beaming at him.

He flapped a hand at her. Giving her a bit of a smile, "Don't worry about it. I'd rather face that scarey stalker than a peeved Prongs." he said with a chuckle. Without another word he strolled off and clambered, after saying the password, through the portrait hole.

Lily blinked after him, "What does Potter have to do with this!" she cried belatedly. After a moments longer pause she ran after Black, snapped the password, and darted in.

James had awoken in the Hospital wing, remembering little about what had occured in potions. He had been told, he had groaned, he had whined, and he had imagined the embarressment about three seconds before it hit him. It made him want to curl up and stay there. Imagine, passing out in front of the whole class. No, No, forget that... Imagine! He'd passed out in front of _Lily Evans_... Yet another groan escaped him as the middle aged nurse, Madam Pomphrey, shooed him out of the door. It was well into the late hours, almost curfew, and he was perfectly fine now. Dejectedly Potter shuffled down the halls toward Gryffindor Tower.

When he reached the Fat Lady he didn't notice until she spoke, "Something got you down, Potter?" she asked peering down at him. To which he mumbled the password. Instead of opening she responded. "Its not good to be so downcast, you'll make it rain again! Think of all the other poor blokes and birds!"

This time he yelled the password, getting a very nasty look from the Fat Lady as she swung open. With about as much grace as a duck on land, James Potter flopped through the portrait hole. It was pretty much empty. Actually, he thought it was empty. He couldn't have been more wrong. A soft voice broke through his mind as he stared across the floor his face had just met. A voice he truely didn't want to hear, "James, are you ok?" a befuddled Lily Evans asked.

Lifting his head Potter winced as he looked at her legs. She was standing a short distance away. A very perverted thought came through his head and he immediately was glad that she couldn't read his mind, and also that it was dim enough that she couldn't see the flush that was coming to his cheeks. _If I were farther over there I might be able to see up her--Oh JUST SMITE ME NOW! _he thought loudly. He seemed to think that if he demanded it loudly enough it'd happen. However, no smiting came and the next moment he was dragged to his feet by his arms. Lifting his head, his glasses sitting lopsidedly on his face, he found himself being held up by Remus and Sirius.

Remus lifted a brow, and Sirius gave him one of his wolfish grins. The two dragged him across to the fire and deposited him onto the couch where he lay staring upward on his back. Black and Lupin situated themselves in a couple of over-stuffed arm-shairs nearby. Lily, stood shaking her head. With silent movement she walked over and looked down at James standing behind his head. Reaching out she plucked off his glasses from their lopsided position. "Good lord, Potter, Your a mess!" she said in disbelief. She cast a look aty Black and Lupin as though accusing them of sneaking him something odd. The two just shrugged. Lifting the glasses up she looked through them, a moments pause passed and then she exclaimed. "You really _are_ blind as a bat!"

Potter's eyes which he had closed previous to her abduction of his specs snapped open. The room was now fuzzy and a massive blurr, after a moment someone appeared to lean over him. Squinting his hazel eyes he could make out a pair of green eyes hovering above him, a face framed in red hair. After a moment he said, rather ironically, "Well... I am now."

Lily rolled her eyes, but he could see(just barely mind you) her lips quivering with a supressed smile. He could also hear Sirius and Remus howling with laughter somewhere out of his line of vision. Lily's hand came into view offering him his glasses back whilst she said in a rather dry voice, "Obviously..."

Reaching up to regain his glasses Potter started chuckling. Lily stepped away, crossing her arms over her chest and watching the three. James slowly sat up and put his glasses back on. His laughter beginning to get louder as he joined his friends in their mirth. Lily herself couldn't stop a grin splitting her face. Before one could say 'Quaffle' the four of them were in tears from it all. Lily, have dropped into a chair needing the support, attempted to speak through her hilarity.

"Di-did you lot put.. Put a.. Put a charm on me or something?" she inquired wiping tears from her emerald eyes.

Sirius barked out a particularly loud peel of laughter at that. James ended up the one who answered, "Oh don't bloody fool yourself, Lily." he managed out. Chuckling the whole time. "We can't do charms with worth an arse..."

Remus nodded sagely, "He's right ya'know. We're not as good as you are... Though Sirius could have done something without us knowing. I wouldn't put it passed him."

Black shot up and turned to look at Remus, "_Heeeeey_!" he wined. "Moony thats not nice!"

Lupin shook his head, "You'll live, Paddy." he said. "Then again maybe you won't.." his face contorted into a feigned mask of sadness.

With a growl Blakc lept for Remus. Lupin let out a yep, jumped up and tore off. Potter sat there on the couch watching the two. Giving his head a shake he stood up. Somewhere in the background a loud _thump_ could be heard as Sirius tackled the young werewolf.

Potter stretched, yawned, and announced, "I think I'll nip off to get something to eat..." without a further word, knowing his comrades in crime, fellows in felony, companions in chaos, and all that other rubbish hadn't heard him at all.

Lily stood, "Where are you going, Potter?" she asked sharply.

Turning slightly James gave her a bit of a lopsided grin. Lily's face remained stoicly blank toward it, "Just to the kitchens to get something to eat, Lily."

She watched him stride toward the portrait hole, "But its after _hours_! What about your duty. Your supposed to be a role model! she cried in outrage.

He paused, shrugged, and sighed, "Look, Lily, I'm hungry. I haven't eaten since breakfast. Give it a break for once!"

"Oohhh..FINE! I'm coming with you though!" he was already out of the portrait hole and she followed with due speed.

The last thing either heard from common room as the Fat Lady closed behind them, was Remus Shouting something along the lines of "No! Don't- DON'T LICK MEEEE!"

It had been fairly easy for the two of them to make their way through the halls. Has Lily had known James Potter was an expert sneak. Even without his little Marauding tools. Though she didn't particularly know about those. They where now walking down the hall to where the kitchen lay. Lily had been there once or twice when her friends had cajoled her into going. Apparently they'd managed to get the way out of Remus at some point in time. He was walking along silently beside her. Hands stuffed into his pocket. It had been fairly silent and she had been obvserving him for no particular reason when he broke that easily constructed silence, "Why'd you come?" he asked lightly.

She sniffed slightly. "Because that way I can make sure you don't get up to something.. Marauder-ish." she declared.

He chuckled at her words. Pausing before the portrait of the bowl of fruit he looked at her lifting one brow in question, "Such as?" he asked. He was slightly amused by her answer.

She eyed him for a moment then shrugged, "Revenge on the Slytherins for making your potion go all wonky or something. I don't know. I can't fathom your mind."

He outright laughed at that. He gave her an easy smile and reached up, lightly tickling the pear on the portrait and then pulling it open. Before he walked in he gave her a lopsided grin, "Don't worry, Lily. I'm going to be good this year. Just for you." he winked at her, then bowed in a formal manner. "Ladies first?"

Lily was about to say something like 'I Never!' and start up an arguement with him, when it all just fled from her. She had taken a moment this time, to consider what he'd said. In a truthfulness she decided it wasn't worth coming off as immature to scold him, not to mention it really was sweet. The next moment, the wink, the bow, and all brought a slight flush to her cheeks. She really didn't know what was coming over her! She simply gave him a smile, did a small curtsey in return, "Why thank you!" before walking in ahead of him.

They had left some time after wards and returned to the common room to find it empty. Lupin and Black having obviously retreated to their dormitory for the night. Potter paused near the center of the room causing Lily to nearly run into his back. He turned and she looked at him questioningly. He simply reached out, placing a hand on her right cheek, and for a moment she wsa readying herself to slap him if he tried to kiss her. Instead he simply planted a soft kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight, Lily." he said, then turned, and disappeared up the Boy's staircase.

Lily Evans stood there in utter shock. James Potter was a very forward person in his advances toward her, yet he'd never been foreward in that manner. That sort of forewardness was a sweet, and kind sort of one. Not at all his usual style. Yet, in the same time, that little kiss had been platonic, something friends could exchange. Though she knew there was probably more meaning than that to it. All in all she could see it, as though it were playing on a screen before her, that this year was going to be horrifying. Yet, somewhere in her, a giddy little voice announced that it was going to be the _most_ amazing year yet. A small smile crept onto her lips as she hurried to the stairs to her own dorm with the other girls. Despite the fact that he'd been a prat in the past, maybe, just maybe, there was a likeable guy beneath all the pomp and circumstance.

Chapter Five: _Fin_

**Authors Note: Ok, sorry that took so long to post... My muse likes to leave me at odd times. Huzzah for that. Anyway... it was fun... It was fluffy... Leave a review?**


End file.
